Ruling the World Respirited
by unholy kitten
Summary: Alright i realized that the old version was going off-tangent so i have reedited the old version and i have come up with this. Tell me if this one is better. Tyka is now Taika, Tenchi is Ten Cialla is Calla, Telgar is Elgar. Almost all the rest is the sam


Ruling the World in Under 80 Days

Prologue

The Game

Version 2.0

Centuries ago humans lived in peace with the spirits that surrounded them. Some humans were even lucky enough to bind with a spirit, these humans were called priests and priestesses and the spirit gods. But like all good things, disaster struck.

One spirit and human bound together decided to seal all the spirits, and their secrets away. Bound into a spiritual copy world of sorts. All the ruling spirits tried desperately to stop this madman and his followers. Each ruling spirit failed causing misery and more believe to this one god.

For you see each human is born with a spirit partner, now wither you can see it or not is a different tale. The more belief in your spirit, the stronger it was.

Five of the ruling gods left in the world came together with a plan. They would hid all their power away and hid all their belief items so that they would still be believed in after they were sealed. The five agreed and were sealed without a fight but still received power unlike all the other spirits. But they had a plan in which to free all the spirits once more.

In bits, wars, and in their still unborn human partners.

~Centuries later in our time~

"Lord Dragoon, there is a pack of a-assss-assassins, outside waiting for you-u," stuttered a young man of barely twenty as he bowed before his leader.

Upon a throne, sat a teenager of just 17, long tamed dark blue hair and eyes that were the show of a spiritual contract with their spirit partner, electric blue with slit pupils like an animal, such as a cat or a dragon. These eyes stared at the pitiful man before him as the man spoke in fear and awe. Through he wore no crown or any other physical sign of being the leader, the aura about him spoke different it screamed bow before me, that is if the throne wasn't a big enough hint. They all wore the same uniform, a pair of navy blue cargo jeans, a muscle tee in royal blue, black fighter gloves, and an earring of either a dragon climbing up their ear or the kanji for dragon dangling from their earlobe.

The gang, that this was, had started when the teen was seven and named it Dragoon's Soul, after his family's spirit guardian whom was sealed into the family's sword. The gang was made up of murders, thieves, street punks, mercenaries, and corrupt officers and politicians. Everyone feared this gang because it has lasted so long and holds one of the highest positions in the dark side of society. People whispered that their leader was a vampire, fore he only appeared at night and his eyes are rumored to glow. His real name was Ryu Tsune, or so people said but he died in a plane crash 13 years ago or so says the records.

"Send them in of they have the mark of Blood," the teen spoke, it was as if an icy river had rushed over everyone in the chamber.

"On your command milord," the man hurriedly left to fore fill his orders.

The man silently walked back followed by a small group of people in dusk rose capes with the hoods up to fully cover their faces from view. The group pauses in front of the guard line at the throne and kneeled down before the teen on the throne. Then they all stand and but one seemed to shrink into the shadows, deploying their skills as their job. The single one waited a moment and then stepped towards the throne, where the boy stood up. Both of them shared a hug before separating.

"Milady may I inquire your business in my humble headquarters? If that is polite I mention," the leader of Dragoon's Soul, identified the character as female and the leader of the assassins.

"A deal, if you are so generous Lord of Dragoon's Soul," an eerily huanting voice rang out as if she was possessed by a spirit speaking through her.

"Ah, then let us sit on these steps as equals and I will here your deal milady Angel," Lord Dragoon stepped down a step and sat down without worry of being killed, through all the members of both groups tensed up wondering what the other leader will do.

Gracefully the woman sat down her eyes glowed an eerie black light, as if the rainbow was tinted black and then reflected in her slit pupil eyes. She also had a spirit contract, which was also a dragon thus the slit pupils. She was the leader of the best group of assassins in the business. She was of equal fear in the hearts of the richer Japanese. The only way to contact them was to find their website or they contacted you, both highly rare to do, and expensive, but worth it as they always got the job done and left no trace of themselves just their kills and a mark. The mark is to show that the assassins did it. The assassins' group was called Angel's Blood after what her spirit had advised. She started her group at eight after separating it from Dragoon's Soul, of course only the leaders and original members know this. She dropped her hood to reveal her own dark blue hair that was kept in a French braid that tied around her waist otherwise it would leave a trail, since it would leave a three feet drag. One of the three side effects of her soul bound to her spirit that kept her alive, just like Ryu Tsune.

"Is it wise to let your . . .minions hear this?" the woman's voice rang out getting the attention of everyone in the room, dropping then raising the tension in the room.

"Ah yes, everyone please leave I am fine on my own and if you are to worry so much I will ask my best our Saint, Calla to stay here with me," the Lord's voice slithered around the room caused those who severed him to leave except for one.

The assassins glanced at their leader who nodded and all but one of their kind left as well. The one that sided with the Lord was a young woman of twenty-one, she had pink eyes that faintly glowed in the dark, meaning she had contact with her spirit partner but unable to form a contract with it because it did not have the power to do that. Her violet hair was in a low ponytail and reached her waist. She had the kanji for dragon on her right earlobe and the kanji for honor on her left. She as a female addition to the uniform that she had petitioned was a small jean jacket that was ocean blue, because she had proved her loyalty many times to her lord, he had granted her wish. The lady's person was a male, with his dark green hair in a high or samurai ponytail. His orange eyes also had a faint glow to them. On his right earlobe was two dangling earrings, one was the kanji for water, the other fire. His dusk rose cape hid his uniform as well as the lady's from view. He was twenty three. While the woman, Calla's title was Saint, the male's title was Rose, and his name was Elgar. These two were there since the beginning and if the gang had stayed together they would have been married but that is not how it worked out.

After all those not invited to this conversation had left Calla restarted the conversation, her voice had a hint of command in it from being the substitute leader when the real one did not appear and since she was second in command. "May I inquire what lady of Angel's blood would want a deal with milord?"

"The deal is for the entertainment of our royalty," Elgar answered as the representative of his lady as Calla was to her lord. His voice also had the command tone to it but also one that hinted death.

"Oh?" the Lord spoke up interested.

"You my generous lord seemed bored out of your day life. As amusing as that is, sense you love that strange game," the lady laughed ghostly, a male's voice just seconds behind her giving the haunted tone she known for when speaking.

"Please Lady of Angel's Blood I know you and milord love ancient royalty word games but please get to the point," Calla groaned knowing where this was going.

"Ha hahaha. Very well I was wondering if we could play the villain game," the lady laughed again.

"Oh what type of villain game," the lord raised an eyebrow.

"The take over the world, by mutual agreement and plot usage," Elgar rolled his eyes. "A challenge you've been looking for?"

"Ohohoho. I must say you my great lady are a game genius. I agree, shall we strike the papers?" the lord laughed.

"Oh yes," she got out a paper and a pen and then whistled softly, the assassins walked in followed by the gang members both confused and curious.

The lady waved her hand at one of the gang members who came up at the nod of his lord and took the paper and pen from her and went to a desk, which had been moved to sit in front of the throne and facing lord and lady. The lady decided she shall go first and then the lord shall go.

"_I Ten Tsune leader of the Angel's Blood shall reunite unto Dragoon's Soul once more and become the co-commander of this new empire. **I Ryu Tsune leader of the Dragoon's Soul shall reunite with Angel's Blood once more and accept the co-commander for our new empire.**__It shall have Blood in it of course as it is what make us, us and not them. **Therefore our new empire shall be called Dragons' Blood, for our kind bound are dragons.** Yes, honor our bound, that is wise and kind. Our omission of becoming one is but of boredom, usually we would have fought each other to try out strategies and confuse the police who think we are have always been one. **But we want a real challenge and going to conquer Japan and become it's government leave all of us more . . .elated to be part of a revolution and to be famous.** Or just plain have a good job for once.** My Lady.** Oh all right, who shall lead this empire? **You, you can deal with idiots daily, I cannot especial during the day.** Yes of course that is another thing we shall be open to the Day. **Really? How nice no more confusion on who I am during the day since I am NOT a vampire just because I disappear during the day and have fangs does not mean I am a vampire. **How really, now that is funny at least you are called by the right gender, even if my title is Lady Angel I am still in the eyes of the public a guy who seems to bi.** Really? I never really paid attention on that, I only listened to see if any of your members were hurt. **Shall we get back onto the subject? **Oh yes you my Lady shall be Empress Ten, for Queen Ten sounds so drab. **Hahaha, yes it does and you shall be Prince Ryu and shall we find you a princess or prince? Hahaha.** Hohoho nice one but has much as I would like a prince, can he be called princess instead to make mad and us merry the people of normality?** Yes Prince Ryu and his male princess. **You need a Emperor/King or Consort if you don't want him or her to have a royal title or take power from you.** I might get a Emperor but he shall not have more power than you. **So an empire ruled by only those with our blood? **Or spirits. Now shall we sign and worry about details later after we have finished taking over?" _the member finished writing and then handed the paper and pen over to the two Tsune, were they poked their fore fingers and signed in blood causing the paper, now contract to glow for a moment and then a seal appeared on the bottom pointing that it was a done deal.

"Well now we need a new headquarters and a new uniform," the Lord Dragon sighed in acceptance.

"I will figure both out with Calla," the Lady Angel laughed.

"Can I have Japan to turn into my favorite sport island?" the Lord asked.

"No, only the main land, I want the little ones to be residential at least," the Lady smirked back.

"Alright," huffed the Lord. "I would have done that any way."

"We'll have to change Calla's and Elgar's titles," the lady smiled.

"How about Saint Rose? Just put the two together since they will be wed together anyway. In . . .honor of us taking over . . ." the lord thought.

"In honor of taking over China," the lady laughed.

"Alright so China after Japan?" the lord questioned.

"I was thinking Korea but China works, and we shouldn't think so far ahead we should only think of Japan for now," the lady spoke.

"Japan will be an easy win since the only spots we have to worry about are the foreign occupied," Saint Calla, now Saint Rose Calla smiled.

"Ah, fear such a useful tool," Rose Elgar, now Saint Rose Elgar sniggered.

"Oh, Dawn. Shall we leave to go plan our master idea? The Great Adventure," the lady stood up and smiled at the lord.

"Yes and of course introduce you to my day life friends. After all they should know about my twin," the lord smiled.

"Oh the greatest surprise for your friends. Your family to them is Grandpa, Hiro, and you Tyson Granger. Now they will know of your family's greatest secret, Taika Granger," the lady laughed.


End file.
